VOX Box: Hell on Earth 1
Characters * Dean Winchester * Tig Rafelson Location * Star City, OR * June 15th 2013, 0319 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter: Instrumental Rock Music, volume: low * Dean Winchester: shifting, clatter, sigh Still no reception? sigh, clatter What the hell am I going-? * Tig Rafelson: gasp, frantic clatter * Dean Winchester: Whoa there, kid! * Tig Rafelson: gasp, frantic clatter * Dean Winchester: Easy, kid... Keep it quiet. Don't scream, okay? clatter, paper crinkling Look, I got you some food. You hungry? pause Thirsty? liquid sloshing I got water, too. * Tig Rafelson: pause I... I could drink. sigh My... My throat's really dry. * Dean Winchester: No problem. Here you go. Fresh bottle of water. plastic cap twisting off, liquid sloshing Sorry it's lukewarm. I nicked it from the backroom of a looted gas station hours ago. * Tig Rafelson: glug, gulp, glug, glug, gulp, glug, glug, gulp, gasp, sigh, glug, glug, gulp, glug, gulp, sigh * Dean Winchester: chuckle You weren't lying... You were thirsty. Here's another. liquid sloshing * Tig Rafelson: cap twisting off, glug, glug, gulp, sigh, pant, pant, pause Thanks... * Dean Winchester: Don't mention it. crinkling Fruit pie pocket? * Tig Rafelson: You also steal that from a gas station? * Dean Winchester: Nah, chuckle I keep a stash in the car for emergencies like this. * Tig Rafelson: ... okay. Sure... foil tearing, chomp chewing: I know this song... * Dean Winchester: scoff You know Satch? * Tig Rafelson: gulp It's one of my dad's songs. pause He's a trucker... Was. sniff, pause I'd go with him on some drives on summer vacation... My mom would insist on it to get me out of the house. chuckle, pause, sniff All he had in his truck was a tape deck so we'd listen to all his old cassettes from the high school. pause I always loved the name of this song. chomp chewing: But I... I can't think of it right now. * Dean Winchester: chuckle Oh, it's, uh... Mystical Potato Head Groove Thing. * Tig Rafelson: chuckle Yeah, that's it... giggle Great name. * Dean Winchester: It's an interesting one, for sure... pause Speaking of names, you got one, kid? * Tig Rafelson: Tig. * Dean Winchester: Ah, well, my name's- Tig? * Tig Rafelson: Yeah. Tig... You got a problem? * Dean Winchester: chuckle No problem. pause Tig? I can dig it. * Tig Rafelson: sigh Short for Antigone. * Dean Winchester: Okay, well, Tig... My name's Thomas Magnum. * Tig Rafelson: pause Like the condoms? * Dean Winchester: scoff No, like the gun... scoff Aren't you like, what, thirteen? * Tig Rafelson: scoff I'm fourteen, thank you very much. * Dean Winchester: Still- car door opens with loud creak Too young in my opinion... footsteps, car door closes with loud creak, muffled footsteps, car door opens with loud creak Step out here, Tig. I want to show you something. scoff, chuckle Come on, I won't bite. * Tig Rafelson: clatter, footsteps I didn't think you were going to bite me. * Dean Winchester: door closes with loud creak Yeah, well, don't ever assume that about anyone. footsteps * Tig Rafelson: Huh? footsteps * Dean Winchester: The things that are ravaging this city... They're demons. trunk opening with loud creak, clatter Just one of the many kinds of monsters- real-life monsters- that plague this world. * Tig Rafelson: footsteps Holy expletive! What the hell is all this? What kind of work do you do? * Dean Winchester: clatter Me? I'm, uh, a private eye... pause ... from Hawaii? * Tig Rafelson: Your license plate says Kansas. * Dean Winchester: It's a friend's car... But, I, uh, I've encountered monsters before on some of my cases. That's what I was doing in Star City. clatter I was looking into some cultists that were connected to missing persons and putting kids in comas all over the country. clatter I didn't stop them in time it seems. clatter Here, you're going to need this. * Tig Rafelson: A sword? * Dean Winchester: Machete. * Tig Rafelson: Why do I need a machete? * Dean Winchester: I won't lie to you, kid. We're in a hell of a expletivestorm right now. Our options are we die or we kill as much as those things as we can until we can figure out how the hell to stop this. pause And even then we might still die. So... our options are limited. What'll it be? * Tig Rafelson: I'm good with option B. * Dean Winchester: Are you? * Tig Rafelson: I think so... * Dean Winchester: clatter Okay, you'll need one of these, too. clatter You much of an archer, kid? * Tig Rafelson: scoff That's a crossbow... * Dean Winchester: Yeah, okay, well that's a start- * Tig Rafelson: No, I'm saying that archers use bows. If you use a crossbow, you're an arbalist. * Dean Winchester: pause Huh? * Tig Rafelson: I'm a born and raised Star City, girl. I know how to use a bow and arrow. Almost as good as I know how to use a crossbow and bolt. bolt loaded into crossbow, crossbow fired, distant glass shattering, pause, giggle See? * Dean Winchester: Right, I forgot about this city's obsession with archery. pause Okay... We can work with this. * Tig Rafelson: pause Question... * Dean Winchester: clatter Yeah, Tig? * Tig Rafelson: ... What's with all the boo-boo patches? * Dean Winchester: You were pretty scratched up, kid. * Tig Rafelson: Yeah, no, I get that but... Joy Cat? Happy Street? Am I like six? * Dean Winchester: scoff I was running low on medical supplies. I took whatever I could find at the gas station. * Tig Rafelson: Oh, right... * Dean Winchester: chuckle, clatter, duffel bag shifting, clatter We'll see if we can't find you some other 'boo-boo patches' befitting your discerning tastes later. Okay? * Tig Rafelson: No... It's, uh, cool... They're actually kind of growing on me. Makes me look like a badass. * Dean Winchester: scoff Yeah, okay, if you say so... clatter Are you going to be okay, kid? * Tig Rafelson: Yeah. I'm fine... 100%. Really. * Dean Winchester: pause I'm just saying... sigh Look, kid, I'm not much for "chick flick moments". I, uh, I've got a lot of my own issues to deal with so I'm not really one to talk, but... sigh I lost my mom, too... and it messed me up. I get it. I'm not much of a talker, but if you need... a hug or- * Tig Rafelson: clatter, rapid footsteps, body embracing, sob, sob muffled: Thank you... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Hell on Earth Storyline. * Debut of Tig Rafelson. * Dean's alias is a nod to Magnum P.I. * Joy Cat is Earth-27 version of Hello Kitty and Happy Street is a version of Sesame Street. Links and References * VOX Box: Hell on Earth - Tig Meets Dean Category:VOX Box Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Tig Rafelson/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances Category:Hell on Earth Storyline